The Secrets of Santa
by Egyptian Princess
Summary: The gang decides to have a Secret Santa gift exchange this year for the Christmas Eve party. Will Mamoru go all out in order to impress his secret crush? Will Usagi finally open her eyes and realize the gift in front of her?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Anyone who knows me knows that I love Christmas time. Anything connected with Christmas makes me go all gooey. I've decided to make a little romance out of Christmas and two young lives. Let's see how it turns out. I rather like the title, so, maybe you'll tell me how cute it is by the end of the story…Here we go.

* * *

The Secrets of Santa

"Have yourself a merry little Usako," Mamoru Chiba sang-mumbled to himself as he walked down the icy, snowy street and into the wonderfully warm arcade. As the bells jingled above him, Mamoru noticed a group of girls connected with the aforementioned "Usako" and his best friend Motoki leaning on a counter and scribbling furiously on a piece of paper. This was not looking good. When the blonde one, Minako was it, was actually sitting still to do something, that meant trouble.

"What's up," Mamoru asked warily as he sauntered over to the counter and sat down on a just-barely-tall-enough stool.

Minako spun around quickly, trying to cover up whatever was behind her. "Oh, nothing, nothing. We were just uh…just uh--"

"Writing a letter to Santa Clause," raven-black haired Rei supplied quickly.

Mamoru snorted. "Aren't you guys a little old to believe in Santa Clause?"

"You're never to old to believe," the Amazon Makoto muttered quietly. "Christmas is a time for miracles; Santa will bring you a miracle if you deserve one."

"No, really guys. What are you doing," Mamoru asked, really suspicious now.

"Well, if you must know," Motoki sighed, "We're having a Secret Santa gift exchange for the Christmas party on Christmas Eve. Care to join us?"

"And get some crazy socks and some tweezers? No, thank you." Mamoru was not a frivolous person, and having an extra pair of socks and tweezers that he would never use lying around the house was a waste of space. That space could be better used for collecting dust on his medical textbooks, as well as for stashing his beloved chocolate supply.

"Come on, Mamoru, it'll be fun! All of the girls are doing it, and so am I." Motoki grabbed Mamoru's elbow and led him away from prying ears. "Who knows, you may even get your precious Usagi."

"What!"

"Keep it down! Sheesh! You might as well admit it, bud. I can see the way you look at her and it's nowhere near annoyance. Well, maybe every once and a while it is, but generally, you go all gooey. Frankly it makes me sick, but if it improves your sulky manners, hey. Why not, Mamoru?"

Motoki had a point. Perhaps if he did get Usagi maybe he could impress her with a gift, and then she'd fall head-over-heels in love with him. Maybe that part would take some time, but this _could_ be the opportunity he was looking for. "Well…I guess I could try it. But if anything goes wrong, I'm blaming you."

"Perfect," Motoki muttered. Then, turning around to face the girls he asked, "Who wants some hot chocolate?" After the girls had finished their chorus of yes's , Motoki walked to the back of the counter and began to fill some mugs.

"I bet the Odango-Atama will show up now," Mamoru said petulantly, trying to disguise his elation at this thought.

"Mention the word chocolate and Usagi's there," Minako laughed. "Not that the rest of us wouldn't come running, but Usagi'd get there first."

"Well, with all the practice she gets from running to school in the morning, I'm not surprised," Mamoru mocked. He felt a sharp pain suddenly, as a hand connected swiftly with his head.

"Making fun of me behind my back, Mamoru-baka?" Usagi's angry voice carried from behind his stool, and Mamoru turned around to match the face with the words. Yup. Angry, red face? Check. Hands balled up into fists? Check. Adorable scowl gracing my vision? Sigh. Check.

"That hurt, Odango. Maybe you should take boxing lessons."

"I suppose I don't need them, what with the way I just slapped you upside the head and you didn't notice."

He decided not to mention the fact that he hadn't heard her coming and his back had been turned to her.

"Why don't you two just chill out? You'll ruin the festive atmosphere," Rei sighed, exasperated and perturbed that the annoying duo hadn't just admitted their feelings when they first met. Then, none of the incessant bickering would be present, and she could have a headache-free day, for once.

"Why don't we all pick our Secret Santa's now," Ami suggested. "I have to get home to read _Moby Dick_ before third period tomorrow."

"Shouldn't you already have that done," Usagi sneered, pleased that Ami was behind in her homework for once in her lifetime.

"Yes, but--"

"But she was on a date last night, and couldn't read it then," Minako teased.

"Ami went on a date," the girls cried, shocked.

"Just some coffee! A-And it was more like a study session, anyway," Ami said, desperately trying to recover her image and dignity.

All of the girly chit-chat was getting on Mamoru's nerves. As amusing as he found the idea of Ami out on a date, he couldn't stand female gossip. "Can we just get this over with?"

"Can you just lighten up? You're so negative all the time, Mamoru," Usagi complained.

"Everyone ready," Motoki queried loudly. "Good. Since my sister Lizzy won't be able to join us at the Christmas party, she will be keeping track of who has who."

Lizzy passed around a scrap of paper to everyone for them to write their names on and then passed around a large coffee mug, into which they stuffed the little pieces of paper. Usagi drew first, surprising everyone with a little squeak and a pink face.

"Anything wrong, Odango?"

Usagi, fully aware of the irony of receiving her arch-nemesis as her Secret Santa, lowered her eyes and tried to look away, mumbling, "Nothing."

Mamoru drew next, and daring to hope, opened his eyes. He stared at the tiny piece of paper that he drew out of the pit of the mug, and received, much to his delight, the name that he had hoped for. In squirrelly writing was written the name: Usagi. Mamoru felt like doing cartwheels, but he settled for leaping out of his chair and running out of the arcade with a silly grin plastered to his face.

Motoki couldn't help but snort. Merry Christmas indeed. If Mamoru got his way, hell would finally freeze over, and Usagi wouldn't know what hit her. The pair of them would also have to endure the wrath of Minako if tradition was not observed at the Christmas party when they were inevitably caught under the mistletoe.

Usagi made her excuses and ran out of the double doors moments later. She was headed home to moan and gripe about what to get that miserable man for Christmas. All of the ideas that she had so far involved a rather large rubber mallet, which, she ended up deciding, would not make for a pleasant present.

"Oh, well. I've got…" Usagi counted out the number of days until the Christmas Eve party on her fingers, "twelve days to think of something. That should be enough time, shouldn't it?"

* * *

Author's Notes: I really should stop putting updates in my stories; I never do them in order anyway. What's significant about the number of days left 'till Christmas? Will our 'loving' couple be caught under the mistletoe? Or, will they drive each other insane? Stay tuned for some Christmas magic! Ja!


	2. Forget the Partridge

Author's Notes: It has not been lost on the author that in some traditions, the twelve days of Christmas include Christmas day, as well as the eleven days following that lead up to the Epiphany. It works in the real timeline, but not in the story. **Something went correctly, and here it is! I present to you the next chapter---dun dun DUNNNNN!**

Chapter Two: Forget the Partridge

The air was rather nippy, Usagi didn't have a coat, and yet she was giggling with glee. Her mother would kill her when she found out that she didn't wear her coat to school today, but she would cross that threshold when she put her toe across it. School was over for the Christmas holidays and she had two and a half glorious weeks for frolicking and laughter; not to mention chocolate shakes and blueberry pancakes. The trouble was, she still had only twelve days to figure out a Christmas present for…him. Mamoru. _She_ had to get _him_ a present for the Christmas party. Maybe Motoki had engineered it so that she got him. He was always pleading with her to stop bickering with Mamoru. Perhaps this was his way of getting them to reconcile for the time being.

Either way, at three o'clock a gleeful Usagi was skipping down the street to the arcade after a stressful day of last minute busy-work from her teachers and assignments that she would put off until the last possible minute. In her blissful mood, Usagi failed to see a tall, dark, handsome, not-so-strangerish stranger coming around the corner and straight into her path. She ran head-on into a green and black chest, discovering the hard way how badly it hurts when you fall off of a cloud.

"Ooooh. That's gonna hurt," she moaned, longing to sit on a cushion and relieve the throbbing pain in her rear section.

"Going anywhere special, Odango," a familiar voice queried.

"Oh, not you! Why do I always run into you? It must be fate or something," she grumbled, getting up and looking into his face.

Mamoru was glowing. Glowing! His face was lit by a bright, happy smile, and a gentle breeze was blowing his soft, black hair across his shining face. He looked down at her with his pair of electrifyingly blue eyes. His sudden burst of a pleasant countenance was like a slap in the face. It struck her suddenly that he was gorgeous, even beautiful. She had never seen him so…radiant. Did such a word apply to him? _Could_ such a word apply to him? Apparently so. A light blush crept onto her face and she stared at the ground, startled with herself for staring at him.

"Going to the arcade," he asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes, I am. … Why?"

"No reason. I just wondered. Well," he sighed, "I'll see you around, Usagi," he said, and sauntered away whistling something that was 'Jingle Bells' in his own universe but in no way could actually be called a song.

Did he just call…Usagi? Why did she feel her stomach leap when she heard him say her name? Was that a good thing? Usagi shook her head to clear her thoughts and continued her journey around the corner, flicking a stray strand of hair out of her eyes. Maybe she was having too good of a day and fate decided to be cruel and made her run into him. Yes. Yes, that was a good explanation.

As Usagi opened the doors to the arcade she saw Motoki standing near the counter with a tiny package in his hands. He was shaking it up and down and lifting it like he was testing its weight.

"What'cha got there, Motoki," she asked.

"Oh, Usagi! I'm glad you're here. This was left here. It has your name on the card here," he said, reaching behind him to grab a small envelope. "Will you open it now and end my anticipation?"

"Sure," she said slowly. What _was_ the package? Who had sent it and why? Only one way to find out. She opened the envelope quickly and took out the card. It was a red card with silver glitter that formed the letters of her name. In place of the dot on the 'i', however, there was a smiley face. How cute. On the inside was written in plain, neat script: _"I didn't have a partridge. How about a canary chew-toy for your cat?" _Usagi laughed. What was this? Didn't this person realize that only dogs really had chew-toys? She read the last line of the note. _"Hope you have a musical day. Your Secret Santa."_

"What is it," Motoki asked, leaning over her shoulder, trying to read the card.

Usagi opened the tiny box and pulled out a fluffy, yellow bird that was probably supposed to be a canary but actually looked more like a turkey than a canary. She laughed. This must be some sort of joke. What kind of Christmas present was this?

Motoki barked out a laugh. He had no idea what Mamoru had in mind to give Usagi, but he expected some hard thinking to go into the gift. If he was planning on giving her cheap little gifts for twelve days then he would have to have a talk with him. Cheap was certainly not something on Usagi's list of possible gifts to receive. But, he did have to admit that the whole idea was rather romantic. Sending gifts to impress Usagi would definitely be a romantic way to gain her heart. He felt like puking at that thought. Ick. His best _male_ friend. Being romantic. Yuck. It was the strangest image he had of Mamoru yet and he hoped it stopped there.

Usagi picked up her things a few moments later and began to walk home. She watched as her feet went back and forth on the pavement, slowly and dazedly. What a way to end the day; Mamoru glowing and a canary-toy for Luna. Lovely.

When Usagi tossed her coat on her bedroom floor and flopped down on her bed she realized that she hadn't thought about a gift for Mamoru. Well, if he was going to keep smiling at her she'd have to get him some toothpaste. Not that his breath was bad or anything, but maybe he could use it…No. Usagi turned over on to her stomach in frustration and grumbled, beating her pillow with her fists. What to get an annoying man for Christmas? He probably didn't even celebrate Christmas. Well that was a sad thought, she thought, turning over again to lay on her back. She'd really have to get him something nice now. Usagi grumbled again and threw her face in her pillow. This was going to be harder than she had previously supposed...

* * *

Author's Notes: I'm sorry this is so short. I was trying to post a chapter a day, but I'm not sure that will work out. My internet is being stupid and won't let me upload chapters on fanfiction, so I'll try to post as soon as possible. If my internet cooperates then you'll get one a day from now untill I finish, but if it doesn't, then you'll have to wait untill my school library opens again to get the rest. I hope you all have a Merry Christmas day and continue to have a blessed Christmas season. Send some snow my way and I'll love you forever! Merry Christmas, Happy New Year!Be on the lookout for _Soldiers from the Mist_ too! 


	3. Two Pretty Wings

Two Pretty Wings

Mamoru sauntered into the arcade, away from the wind, and away from the dark streets barely lit by the streetlamps. "Motoki, why is this place open so late?"

"Oh, hello, Mr. Trickster. Pop says that we have to be open later during the Christmas season, so we are. I don't question orders."

"What's with 'Mr. Trickster'? Who have I tricked," he wondered, sitting down at the counter and reaching out for his customary mug of coffee.

"Usagi, that's who. What was all that about 'having a musical day', huh? She's a bit spooked. I think that you should find a different way to impress her."

"And ruin all the fun? I don't think so. Besides, girls want romance so, I'm trying to give it to her."

Motoki made a gagging noise and hit his head against the wall. "I never thought that I would hear those words from your mouth, Mr. You really are trying to make me sick, aren't you? Oh, eww and gross! I just got some really disturbing images of you trying to be amorous," Motoki moaned and burst into a stream of curses and complaints about the disturbing images now haunting his imagination.

"Well I can't help it if your dirty mind twists my words and intentions. You should probably see a psychiatrist for that. Although," he said after a pause, "I'm not sure if adding another medication to your list would help," he teased.

"Oh, shut up," Motoki growled, smacking Mamoru on the head with a cardboard box. "You know very well that the pills I take are to help with the migraines that _you_ and _Usagi_ give me practically every day."

"_Anyway_. What do you think of my idea in general? Think it will work?"

"I don't know why, but I think it's rather cute. It may be a trifle high-school-ish, but it might just work." Motoki was thrown off guard for a minute. He had never seen Mamoru let his guard down or be so eager about anything; even his literature exam where he wrote a sonnet to Usagi's eyelashes. Strangely enough, Mamoru got the best grade in the class for that exam. Motoki, however, was thoroughly disgusted. It was like he was seeing a side of Mamoru that he never thought existed. It was a little exciting, to be honest.

Usagi was bringing out a new and improved Mamoru. There was a little girl back in second grade that tried to be friends with Mamoru, but he ignored her once he knew that she had a crush on him. Motoki was sad for Mamoru and his lack of friends, but he was glad that at least _he_ had a chance to get closer to Mamoru. Mamoru needed friends in order to grow up. Motoki wasn't about to tell him that Usagi was already in love with him; that would ruin all the fun. And where would Christmas be without fun? "In any case," Motoki advised, "I think that you should try to speak civilly with her tomorrow. Maybe that will get you on her good side and make her more open to the possibility of a," and here Motoki made a face, "deeper relationship with you. You know, holding hands and that kind of thing."

Mamoru took a sip of coffee, glaring at Motoki over the edge of his mug.

"What? It would be really…," Motoki paused to swallow some repulsive images forming in his brain, "...cute. Just, don't do it around here. I don't think I can handle it."

"Whatever. Can you give her the next present tomorrow?"

"I guess so. Maybe one time you could hand it to her yourself and throw her off her guard. Then when it comes time to reveal who you are, it will come as quite a shock."

"I'm sure it will be either way," Mamoru mumbled to himself, a sour look on his face.

Around two o'clock, Mamoru dropped off his books at his apartment and headed over to the arcade to drop off his present and wait around for Usagi to show. At two forty-five, he was getting antsy. He began to pace back and forth between the rows of video games, stopping every time the doors opened to look up and see if it was Usagi.

Motoki, ignoring Mamoru's frantic behavior, leaned on the counter with a little box under his hand and stirred a cold mug of hot chocolate with a coffee straw. A little later he drummed his fingers over the box and twisted the little ribbon around his finger, waiting and praying that Usagi would show up and put Mamoru out of his misery.

At exactly one minute till three, Usagi could be seen putting her small hand to the handle of the door and pushing it open. At exactly three o'clock, she could be seen with a puzzled look on her face, sitting down at the counter, and picking up the little box that Motoki held out to her. At first, Usagi was a little surprised that there should be a second box waiting for her. Then she thought that maybe her Secret Santa was trying to make up for the last present. Luna had thoroughly enjoyed her new tennis-ball, but it wasn't much of a Christmas present.

Before Usagi could open her new present, however, Mamoru plunked himself down in the seat next to hers, waiting for her to make her move.

"What are you doing, Mamoru," Usagi asked, puzzled.

"I want to know what's in that box that's making you look so excited," he answered brazenly.

"Oh, really? Well, maybe I should just open it at home," she retorted, "Then I would have all the pleasure of your disappointed face, and I would get to see what is in the box."

"Oh, don't do that , Usagi," Motoki whined. "I want to know what it is too! Will you please open it here? Please?"

"Well...since you asked so nicely, _Motoki_, I suppose I could open it here." Usagi pulled the ribbon and carefully lifted the lid. Inside the box was a little velvet cushion. On top of the cushion lay a pair of glass wings that reflected the light in each facet. Usagi gingerly picked up the wings and turned them over and over in her hands, admiring their glow and weight. She replaced them on the cushion soon afterwards for fear of smudging their beauty.

"I almost forgot the card," Motoki said, sliding it towards her.

Usagi opened the envelope and found a green card in the shape of a pine tree. The note said: _I don't think that two turtledoves would have been a good idea. You do have a cat, after all. Maybe you would like their wings for your Christmas tree though. I can take you higher than wings. Have a spirit-lifting day. Your Secret Santa._

Mamoru waited for Usagi to look up, her eyes filled with confusion and hope. Instead, she replaced the card, grabbed her things, and left; not one word was uttered. He looked at Motoki, hoping he would have an answer. Motoki shrugged and, with a puzzled look on his face, returned to his previous task of wiping down the already immaculate counter-top.

Usagi walked home as fast as she could, pushing her chattering thoughts out of her head. She gave a rapid greeting to her mother and ran upstairs to her room, locking the door after her. She removed her shoes and slowly pulled the box out of her coat pocket, lifting the lid and gazing at the shining wings.

Who the heck was this person? It was most certainly _not_ one of the girls. Those notes were too suggestive of romance to be the girls. Maybe it was Mamoru trying to be silly and throw her off her guard to trick her. Or maybe it was Motoki. Usagi slammed the lid shut tightly at that thought and closed her eyes. Sweet Motoki. He was more of an older-brother type, not the romantic lover that she had long been dreaming of. But what if it was him?

Usagi sighed and placed the box next to the empty one from the day before on her dresser. Life was indeed a confusing matter.

Author's Notes: I hope this chapter satisfied you---I tried to make it longer than the last one. The chapters shall get longer as they go on. I shall have the next one up within the next day and a half unless I get struck with writer's block. Please let me know what you think. I feel a little off about this chapter, so I would really appreciate some reviews. Thanks!

Egyptian Princess


End file.
